


rainy day ;

by clorhine



Series: boyf riends oneshots! [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Be More Chill Musical - Freeform, Boyf, Completed, M/M, Oneshot, bemorechill - Freeform, boyf riends - Freeform, michael is so soft, riends, this is so cute uwu, ugh jeremy in michaels hoodie YES PLEASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:38:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorhine/pseuds/clorhine
Summary: jeremy turns up outside michael's house on a cold rainy day.





	rainy day ;

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot, please enjoy!  
> also, lowercase is intended, sorry if you don't like it.  
> also, this is my first fanfic, so you can criticize all you want! give me tips on my writing please. i'm still learning.

_knock, knock, knock._

michael opens the door, letting the cold wet air inside. in front of him stands a skittish, scrawny boy, rubbing his arms to protect them from the cold.

the boy had many tiny water droplets in his wavy sandy brown hair, and his whole body was wet from the storm that was brewing outside. he lets out a deep sigh and starts to shake. he was so cold.

"jeremy? what are you doing here? and why don't you have a coat on? it's cold." michael asks, feeling concerned for his friend.

"i wanted to see you, but my dad wasn't home. i couldn't use the car. i walked." jeremy says, stepping inside.

michael shakes his head in disapproval, but welcomes his friend inside his warm home.

jeremy wipes his feet on the welcome mat and stands there shaking like a leaf.

"c'mon jer, lets get you in something warm." michael says, leading jeremy downstairs to his room.

michael walked into his dark room, the only source of light coming from the window, which showed that it was cloudy and grey outside. he stood and looked around his room. he didn't have any clean clothes for jeremy, as for all his clothes were in the wash.

michael turns and faces jeremy.

"strip."

jeremy's face turns red. "w-what?"

michael gives him a confused look. "take your clothes off, silly."

jeremy slowly takes off his shoes. then he strips his jeans and shirt off as well, leaving him shivering like a puppy with his skinny, fragile body. wearing nothing but his boxers.

michael looks at him adoringly, his eyes finding their way up his chest, looking at his prominent collarbones.

michael takes off his own red hoodie and slips it on over jeremy. it was rather quite big on him, but it looked cute. it was long enough to cover his boxers, so it looked like he was in a dress. the sleeves were long too, making his cute little body almost hidden.

"a-are you sure micah? don't you want to wear it?" jeremy asks, quite flustered and red in the cheeks.

michael shakes his head and grabs jeremy's hand. he pulls him onto the bed with him and lifts the covers up so jeremy can snuggle in.

jeremy's arms cling onto michaels waist and pulls his right leg over michael's. he can feel michael's warmth melt into his body.

michael takes one arm and puts it over jeremy, holding him close, while his free hand plays with jeremy's hair.

"are you warm now?" michael asks, while jeremy snuggles his face into michael's chest, taking in his warmth and his cinnamony smell.

"mhm." jeremy murmurs. michael chuckles and kisses jeremy's forehead, both falling asleep while listening to the rain softly tap michael's bedroom window.

it was such a rainy day that day.

 

••••

_thanks for reading, this will also be published on wattpad if you want to read it there. please leave kudos on this so i can reach out to a bigger audience!_

♡


End file.
